Doctor Jazz
by javamomma0921
Summary: AH/AU 1927, Chicago: Edward is the hot young piano player at Bug Eyed Betty's Barrel House; Bella is a mysterious lady in black who comes to watch him play. They get one night...will they make it last?


**Penname: **javamomma0921

**Rating: **NC/17

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Title: **Doctor Jazz

**Fandom: **Twilight

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers. The song "Doctor Jazz" was written by Joe "King" Oliver in 1927. The lyrics of that song are reproduced exactly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: This story takes place in 1927. It is set in Jazz Age Chicago and uses some of the slang and songs which were popular in that era. This is AU/AH and you might say the characters are OOC. But that's what makes them fun, right? ;) Hope you enjoy._

_Edward POV_

I looked out from back stage and checked around the house. There she was, sitting in the back of the smoky room. Her face was half hidden behind a low-hanging, black netted veil. Still, I could see her dark hair curling just under th rim of her hat. She was dressed the same as she had been last night and the night before: clingy, expensive looking black satin covered in lace. She looked like she belonged just about anywhere but here at Bug Eyed Betty's Barrel House.

She had been here every night for the past month. She came, she sat, and she watched. Every night I saw her, I wanted her more. Every night I would feel her watching me. If I was being honest, she wasn't the only woman in the place watching me. I knew all the vamps in the place wanted a piece of the "fine looking piano player." It was why I still had a job after all; Mr. Cullen never made a secret of that. However she was the only one who didn't make my skin crawl when she stared at me. From the first night I noticed her watching me, I would look around at the end of the last set to find her but she would always be gone. I made myself a promise that somehow tonight would be different. I needed to talk to her, if only the one time.

Of course, Tanya was going to make things difficult. She was singing tonight, and she always made my life harder than it needed to be. She sang at Bug Eyed Betty's at least once a week and her night was always my least favorite. She'd drape herself over my piano singing to _me_ instead of batting her eyelashes at the men crowded around the stage who were trying to get a hand on her. She made our stage manager, Em, angry when she ignored the customers; but she made me sick. Her bourbon-roughened voice made every man in the place hot under the collar, but I'd already had her and was done with her. Tanya just didn't leave much to the imagination.

Not like my lady in black. No, she left everything to the imagination and I had a healthy one. I thought about her an embarrassing amount since I first saw her. I wondered about her. I daydreamed about her. Alright, I even fantasized about her. It was ridiculous. I hadn't even spoken to her and yet I wanted to take her where she sat. I was standing here about to go on the stage and all I wanted to do was lay her over the dirty bar to find out if her underwear matched her green garter I could see peeking out from under her dress.

I ran my fingers through my hair and cracked my knuckles. It was going to be a long, hot set and I would need to focus. Tanya would make that difficult enough; I didn't need a stiff dick to make it any more so. I stole one last look at my lady before ducking back stage to go over the set with Jas. Unfortunately, Tanya was blocking my path.

"Edward." She leaned into me, fanning me with her hot, sickeningly sweet breath and making my stomach turn. "You didn't call me last night."

"I never said I would, Tanya."

"But a doll can dream, can't she?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past her. She put her hand in the center of my chest and her angled body between me and the rest of the band.

"You have plans for later, Baby?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I clenched my teeth in order to remain civil. "Now, please move so I can set up the list for tonight."

I pushed past her harder than I needed to and stole a quick look into the crowd, making sure my lady hadn't see the altercation. I could feel Tanya boring holes into my back for blowing her off, but I couldn't care less about her unless that beautiful creature in the audience somehow got the wrong impression.

"She back?" A man of few words, Jas knew immediately what was on my mind.

"Yep. Sitting in the same damn seat, wearing that tight, sexy dress again."

"Driving you crazy, right?"

I nodded.

"What do I do?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair yet again; it was going to be a huge mess…as usual.

"You're asking me?"

I snorted and shook my head. Even though the ladies found him attractive, Jas only had eyes for Alice. He didn't have to work to get her; she found him at the club, told him he was meant for her, and he never argued.

"Buy her a drink," a gruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see that Emmett had come up to get our set list. "I'll watch to see what she orders and then send her a drink from you. Trust me. She'll be spreading her legs for you before the night is over."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't push away the image of her sitting on my piano, legs open and waiting for me. Fucking perfection.

"Yeah," I stuttered. "Yeah, Em. Do that."

"Son, you have it bad," Emmett muttered as he took the list.

I punched him in the shoulder as he walked by smirking at me.

Jas just looked at me, his eyes trying to judge my interest in her. He shrugged once, in either acceptance or dismissal, and then went back to tuning up his stand-up bass. We hastily wrote the set list and we were ready to go on.

The stage was my home. Everywhere else, I felt I was missing something. Sitting in front of my baby grand and working the crowd into a slather, I felt whole and happy. I walked up to the baby grand and ran my fingers over her keys like a lover's caress. She was better to me than any woman had ever been. I heard the women in the audience cat calling as I did my pre-show warm up. Always, before every show, I warmed her up. She was my muse and this was our foreplay. Any musician would understand. Besides, as Emmett would say, the women ate it up like candy.

Tonight I wondered if _she_ was enjoyng my warm-up. Did she see the way my hands moved up and down the piano's sides and over the lid? I hoped she did. I smirked a little as I slipped onto the bench and tickled the keys for the first time. The lights were still dim on the stage as I began playing a low, slow tune to warm the crowd up and give the band a chance to get into place.

I could already feel her eyes on me. I stole a glance at her from out of the corner of my eye and saw her entire body turned toward me. Emmett was standing behind her, whispering in her ear and pointing at me. She was nodding. Shit. I missed a note. She noticed and smirked. So much for minor discomfort; I was now rock hard and aching for her.

The rest of the night was much of the same: silent glances, tiny smirks, and artful dodging of Tanya. But I could tell my lady was responding to me. When I looked over at her, her lips would curl upward into a knowing smile. I couldn't see her eyes, but I could feel them raking over my body whenever she had the chance. The way she nursed her drink was damn near sinful; I felt my trousers grow even tighter as I watched her.

When Emmett finally brought her drink over to her sometime during the second set, she waited until I was looking at her and lifted her glass to me. I nodded at her and watched as she brought the glass to her lips. Her tongue darted out, dipping into the amber-colored liquor. I almost walked off the stage right there. She caught another missed note and smirked again, rolling her tongue along the rim of the glass. Her tongue was tiny and pink, and I just bet it would be hot as hell in my mouth. She wouldn't taste of sour bourbon like the other girls in this place had. No, she would taste like heaven.

We were coming to the end of the night and the music was getting louder, the crowd getting drunker. It was almost time to send them back out into the streets and call it a night. We had one more song to go, and we left the best for last.

I started the bouncing rhythms of "Turn On the Heat," and all of the couples in the house mashed together on the dance floor for one last fling. In the mass confusion of bodies, I lost sight of her. I couldn't see her sitting in her seat through the mass of moving bodies so I stood up, knocking over the bench as I did so. She wasn't there and my stomach hit the floor. I finished the song, banged down the lid of the piano and stormed off the stage.

Usually we did a few extra songs to wind the crowd down, but not tonight. I was determined to catch her. I strode through the crowd, pushing past the slick bodies and pawing hands, trying to find my way to the bar. When I got past the throng of people, I saw her table empty.

"Mike!" I called out to the bartender and I pointed over to her table. "Where'd that lady go?"

"Fuck if I know, Ed. Could've gone anywhere with as busy as I've been."

I ran both hands through my hair, darting my eyes around the place, trying to find her. The people were starting to push past me to get to the door, grumbling as they went that the night had ended too soon. The mass of stampeding bodies and lingering smoke made it hard to see. Jas came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"C'mon, lover boy. She put the slip on you again. Let's get out of here."

I groaned and turned to follow him. _How had I let her get away again? I was usually more observant than this._

"You gotta let this broad go," Jas said once we were backstage.

Almost everyone else had cleared out and the house was quieting down.

"I can't, man," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't know what it is."

"Why don't you come back to the house with me? Alice would love to see you. You know she'll have some good eats for us."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Maybe some other night. I just want to clear my head."

"Alright man," he said, patting my back. "Seriously, though. Let her go. She's not worth it."

Jas walked away, heading home to his beautiful wife. As the door closed, the silence settled on the house. I figured Em was in his office counting out the money for the night and the rest of the crowds had dispersed. So I was shocked when I heard loud footsteps coming toward me.

"You owe me…big time," Em said, thrusting his meaty hand in my face and dangling a ring of keys under my nose. "You lock up as soon as I'm out and then she's all yours."

"What?"

"You heard me. She's here. She waited in my office until the crowd left, but she's waiting for _you_. You're one lucky son of a bitch, my friend."

"She's here? Now?" I couldn't process what he was saying. _Who did he mean?_ He couldn't mean the lady because I knew she had gone. Maybe it was Tanya…my stomach turned again.

"Your dream lady is waiting for you. So unless you'd like me to stay and make sure you do it right, I suggest you follow me out."

I followed Em out through the back passage. When we got to the door, he turned around and grabbed my arm.

"You lock the door now. When you're done with whatever fuckery you have planned in here, you lock the door after. This means you need to be the first person here tomorrow. No excuses. If Mr. Cullen finds out I left the keys with you so you could bone a chick in his house, my job and my ass will be toast. As will yours. Don't fuck me. Understand?"

I swallowed the enormous lump in my throat.

"Yeah. I got it, Em. No problem."

He squeezed my arm once more and looked me straight in the eye.

"Seriously. Don't fuck me," he said again.

He turned and walked out the door, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked away. I quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. My heart was suddenly racing. _Was he just messing with my head? She couldn't possibly be here. Could she?_

I listened to the quiet sounds, hearing nothing more than the creaks and groans of an old building. Then, a small tinkling came from the front on the stage. Someone was playing my piano.

The notes were slow and deliberate, as though the person playing had to work at getting their fingers on the right keys and in the right rhythms. The melody was there though and I recognized it almost instantly. It was a Gershwin standard, "Looking for a Boy." And, if she was looking for a boy, I surely didn't want to keep the lady waiting.

I entered the bar area quietly, toeing around the scattered debris of the night. It would be an early morning for me to make it back here for the cleaning crew. But seeing her there, the lone spotlight trained on her as she stood at the piano, I knew that any amount of fatigue would be worth it just to stand close to her for a moment.

I walked up behind her, bolder than I felt, and ran my hands along her arms, finding the keys with my fingers and continuing her melody. She was humming the notes of the song and never paused when she felt my hands on her. She pulled her hands back and up my arms as I continued to play. Her hands were tentative, gently tickling my forearms as she trailed her fingers up my arms. She slowly turned to face me, her body inches from mine, and I immediately lost the ability to play.

"Hello," she whispered, her lips inches from my face.

"Hi." _What did I say to her?_ Here she was, backed up against my piano like I had imagined her earlier tonight, her pink lips inches from mine, and I had nothing.

"I've watched you every night this month," she began, trailing her fingers up my chest and ending with her hot finger on my chin. "You could drive a girl mad with the way you play this thing."

"What'd you like?" I asked. "I'll play anything you want, baby."

"Play me _Doctor Jazz_?" she asked. "What can I call you?"

"Edward. My name is Edward. Please? I've been dying to know your name."

"Bella," she whispered. "You noticed me?"

I reached tentatively for her face, unsure of how to proceed with her. Her skin was soft under my fingertips, like brushed satin. I softly traced my thumb across her cheekbone.

"You didn't exactly blend in with the regulars…Bella."

She giggled softly. The musical sound of her laugh drew me in; I wanted to be closer to it. My face seemed to be moving on its own and I found myself inches from her lips. I felt the air stir as she drew in a quick breath. I could almost taste her as she darted her tongue out to wet her lips in anticipation. The wet heat of her mouth made my own mouth water.

"I want so badly to kiss you, Bella," I whispered.

"Please?" she begged.

Her voice was a soft moan and she closed the distance between us. I felt her bottom lip graze mine and settle just below my lips. I covered her top lip with my mouth and moved my hand to the back of her head, gently pulling her toward me. She tasted more incredible than I could have imagined—a heady mixture of mint and liquor and heat. I nudged her lips with my tongue and she immediately responded, opening her mouth to me, inviting me in. I groaned in pleasure as she sucked on my tongue, pulling it deeper into her mouth. Her hands moved up my back and into my hair, pulling me roughly to her.

From the moment I saw her standing at my piano, I was ready for her. Now, I was painfully erect straining against my pants to meet the warmth of her body. The minute my body came in contact with her, I ground myself into her, moaning in ecstasy at finally feeling her near me. My forcefullness backed her into the piano, making a cacophonous racket that echoed through the house.

She pulled her mouth away from me immediately and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Shit," I whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just…God, I just want you so badly."

She ran her fingers through my hair, brushing over my face and down my chest.

"Would you play for me?" she asked, finally meeting my eyes. A smile played on her lips.

"I forgot that the lady requested a song," I said gallantly. "_Doctor Jazz_ it is."

Without thinking, I swept her into my arms, eliciting another giggle from her as I placed her gently on the closed lid of the piano. She reached down and cradled my face, still laughing softly. I reached up and took the veil off her face, pulling the pins gently from her hair. It swept down over her shoulders like living mahogany, glinting and brilliant under the single beam of light.

"You're so beautiful," I said, reaching up and kissing her again.

She whispered something that sounded like "so are you" and then looked quickly over at the piano keys. I smiled and walked around the piano, running my hands along Bella's legs as I went. I felt her shiver under my touch.

I righted the piano bench and sat down with a flourish. _Doctor Jazz_ wasn't really a piano piece, but I would make it good for her. My fingers danced over the keys, but my eyes never left hers.

She laid across the top of the piano. As the notes began to vibrate through the instrument, I watched her tongue dart out between her lips. She started humming the melody along with me, and to my great surprise, she began singing. Her voice was high and sweet and sure. The notes of the song seemed to give her strength; as she sang, her fingers began to work on the buttons of her dress. Suddenly, my throat began to get very dry.

_"Hello central, give me Doctor Jazz / He's got what I need, I'll say he does_."

Every word she sang seemed to vibrate through my cock, making me harder and more ready to take her where she laid. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off of the show she was putting on for me. She was kneeling on the piano now, her legs splayed just enough that I could see the meeting of her thighs. She was bare as far as I could see. My breathing increased as she worked her fingers through her hair and ran her hands down the front of her dress, hiking it up so that she could kneel more comfortably.

_"When the world goes wrong and I've got the blues / He's the guy who makes me put on my dancing shoes."_

She twisted her hair around her fingers and brought it to hang in front of her; then she reached behind her, slowly lowering her zipper until the dress hung loosely from her shoulders. My breath hitched in my throat as she sat up, flipping her hair behind her and pulling the dress down her arms. I didn't dare skip a note for fear that her show would stop along with the song. Through the bridge, she slipped the dress carefully over her ankles and kicked it off the piano. Now she knelt before me in her emerald green brassiere and panties which were fitted with the green garters.

_"The more I get, the more I want it soon / I see Doctor Jazz in all my dreams."_

Her fingers were trailing down her stomach and I followed their path with my eyes. My tongue darted out of my mouth as I continued to play her song; I wanted to taste her skin. She was watching my mouth and let out a breathy moan when she saw my tongue. I watched her hips buck as her fingers travelled lower, beneath the belt of her garter. The last lines of the song came out in high, throaty moans. I was using every amount of control I possessed to finish out the song for her.

_"When I'm in trouble bounds are mixed / He's the guy who gets me fixed / Hello central give me Doctor Jazz."_

I finished the song with a bang and a growl and found her mouth waiting for me as I played the last note. Unable to control myself any longer, I pulled her roughly towards me and off the piano. She folded herself into my arms, her hot tongue pushing against my lips, begging me to let her in. I opened my mouth and she moved her body around until she had her legs wrapped around my waist.

"So long," she was panting into my mouth. "God, I've wanted you for so long."

It was so intoxicating feeling her breath in my mouth and hearing her say she wanted me. I ran my fingers up her spine, feeling her shiver at my touch. When I reached the back of her bra, I easily undid the clasp and felt it pop open. I pulled my face away from her and leaned her back against the piano. She willingly did so as I pulled the satin bra from her arms.

I ran my palm up her stomach to the curve of her chest, between her breasts. They were full and soft, the skin supple under my fingers. I saw tiny goose bumps rising on her skin as I touched her. I noticed the way her pale skin shimmered in the spot light. Bending my head down to her chest, I ran my nose along her skin. She smelled of lilac soap. My tongue darted out and I trailed it along the rise of her breast, finding the taut peak and circling it slowly, deliberately. Her chest rose and her breath came in ragged gasps as I cupped the fullness in my hand, and brought her nipple all the way into my mouth.

She placed her hand on the back of my head, holding me in place and urged me to suck her more deeply. She gasped out my name and ground her hips into my waist. With a soft flick of my tongue, I let her go and lifted my head up to meet her eyes. The brown pools were heavy with want and need. I gently lowered her so that her feet touched the ground so that I could start to remove some of my clothing.

"Let me help," she whispered, slipping her fingers under mine.

Bella made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and I shrugged out of it, desperate to feel her bare chest against my own. She stepped forward, pressing her soft breasts against my chest. She ran her nails along the bones of my ribcage until she found the waistband of my pants. Once there, she swirled her fingers beneath the edges, teasing my erection.

"Please," I hissed as her fingers met at my front and began unbuttoning.

She pulled frantically, pulling the zipper down and sweeping her hands around my hips and lowering them over my ass. As she pulled them off, she slid her body down the front of me, her breasts surrounding my dick in their heat. I hissed in a deep breath as she swirled her tongue along my stomach, dipping lower with each pass.

Too soon, she stood back up and looked me in the eye.

"What was that you said before?" she asked.

"Please?" I asked again, trailing my hands up her arms and pulling her closer into a kiss.

I reached down to carefully undo her garter and slid my fingers across her tight ass. She moaned into my mouth as I hooked my fingers around her panties and began pulling at them, rolling her stockings down as I went.

"You're very good at that," she said, her breath coming in hard gasps now.

I knelt in front of her, my nose just inches from her hot center. I could smell her arousal and I nudged my face into the sensitive skin of her thighs, nuzzling higher as I went.

"Fuck!" she breathed as my nose brushed her opening.

The sound of her voice, so raw and full of want, undid me. I slammed the lid down over the piano keys and lifted her roughly onto it. She raised her leg and draped it over my bare shoulder. Tensing the muscles of her thigh, she pulled my body and face closer to her. I breathed softly over her sensitive skin. Her hips lifted towards me and she moaned my name again.

"What was that you said before?" I asked, letting my breath tickle her thigh.

"Fuck!" she said again. "I need your tongue on me now! Please!"

Never a man to let a lady wait, I kissed my way across her thigh and found her soft, wet center. I braced my palm on her thigh and felt her muscles shake in anticipation. I realized I was nearly vibrating with anticipation myself. In the past, this had never been my favorite activity, but I wanted to taste this woman more than I had ever wanted anything before.

I flattened my tongue against her and couldn't stop the moan from building in my throat. I had to hold her hips tightly to keep them still as she bucked into me. The soft whimpering sounds she made as my tongue moved slowly inside of her drove me insane with need. I wanted to bury myself inside of her, and at the same time, never wanted to stop devouring her.

After several passes with my tongue, the movements of her hips sped up and I increased the pressure and the speed of my ministrations. I was rewarded with further colorful language spouting from Bella's mouth that eventually dissolved into wordless moans. I concentrated my efforts on the small nub of nerves while I swirled my fingers up her thigh, bringing them closer to her opening. Looking up at her splayed across the piano, I was surprised to see her looking down at me.

"God, yes," she moaned. "Do it. I want your fingers, too."

Something between a moan and a growl ripped through my throat, and I dipped first one finger and then another deep inside of her. She began moving her hips in time with my fingers and I could tell she was close to letting go. As her muscles clenched around my fingers, I slowed my thrusts, teasing her and drawing out her pleasure. My tongue ran up and down her slit, each pass teasing her clit a little more.

"Please," she begged. "Please, I want to come."

Her breath was fast and hard. I looked up to see her hand around her breast, her fingers pinching her nipple and her head thrown back with her hair splayed over the piano. I'd never fucking be able to play this thing without getting immediately hard again.

Seeing her like that, so consumed by the feelings I was creating, pushed me over the edge. I worked my fingers and tongue together, faster and harder until I could feel her coming all around me. I kept my pace steady, allowing her to ride out the wave of pleasure fully. She was calling out my name, her voice echoing around the hall. I slowed down, my tongue continuing to move around and my fingers gently stroking her walls as she came down. A small tremor of a second orgasm shook her and she moaned loudly, mingling my name with a plea for me to be inside her. She didn't have to ask twice.

I kissed my way up her body and she found my mouth, tasting herself on my tongue. She moaned as she kissed me, sucking my tongue deeper into her mouth.

"I want you," she whispered hoarsely. "Can you give me a second though?"

"Take as long as you need, baby," I whispered.

"Ungh," she moaned, sucking her bottom lip. "Keep kissing me. I just need a second to calm down…I want this to last."

God, so did I. I wanted to be inside her all night. Calming down was a good idea. I felt ready to burst at any second. The smell of her, and the feel of her on my mouth, was enough to bring me to the brink of my own release. No woman had ever had this effect on me before. Everything about her turned me on.

I granted her wish; I kept kissing her, working my hands in her long, brown hair and allowing her a chance to ride the aftershocks of her pleasure out, until her breathing became more controlled. I could sense when she was ready to start again. Her kiss became more intense, her tongue moved faster and her hands fisted my hair harder.

"I fucking love your hair," she whispered.

"I fucking love when you talk like that," I groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently. "When I say…_fuck_?"

"Mmph," I groaned, my hips bucking up to meet her. "Yes."

"_Fuck_ me, Edward."

"No," I whispered. "I don't want to _fuck_ you, Bella. I want to make love to you."

"I can definitely live with that," she whispered, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth and biting softly.

I wanted to take this slowly; I wanted to ease into her and rock with her for hours, just feeling the way her body felt around mine. God only knew if I would see her or have her like this again. I wanted to make this last all night if I could. Fuck tomorrow morning and the show tomorrow night. If I could, I'd stay up on this stage all night buried in her.

With every move she made, she slowly undid me. Every caress brought me closer to coming all over her stomach, rather than while I was moving deep inside her. I stepped away from her for a moment. She was leaning against the piano, watching me. I shook my head in amazement. Needing a moment to myself, I refocused on trying to find something for us to lay on; I wasn't going to fuck her against the piano. It would be uncomfortable for her and it might hurt my piano.

"Let me get us a blanket," I said, kissing her nose. "I want to love you the right way."

She nodded, running her hands down her body and watched me walk away. I snatched a clean cover for my piano and ran back to the stage, laid it on the floor, and knelt down. I reached out to Bella and she came to my side immediately, kneeling in front of me.

The taut skin of her stomach brushed my erection, making me whimper in response. I was only vaguely embarrassed by the needy sound that came out of my mouth. She knew I wanted her, and I knew she wanted me just as badly.

"How do you want me?" she asked.

"God, I want you every way!" I blurted out and then laughed softly.

"All in good time," she murmured. "How do you want me this time?"

_This time, _she had said. _Would there be other times?_ I decided to focus on _this_ time and pulled her close to me. I laid her down on the piano blanket; it wasn't the most comfortable surface, but it would be better than the hard piano.

"I want you like this," I said huskily, "so I can stare into your eyes as I drive you crazy."

She brought her leg up and wrapped it around my waist, urging me down to her. She was still hot and wet and so ready for me. I slipped inside of her, feeling her warmth surround my member.

"Fuck," we both said together.

I dropped my forehead to touch hers lightly.

"You feel like heaven," she whispered.

"You feel like home," I said and then kissed her.

I thrust inside of her slowly, her hips moving in time with mine. Neither of us were in a rush. I moved my hips gently, rocking her softly under me as she tipped her head up so that we could look into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes locked with mine as we sped up our pace.

"Mmm, Edward, that feels so good."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she clenched around me. I could tell she was close.

"Keep your eyes open, Bella," I whispered. "I want to see you come, love."

Her eyes shot open and she held me in an intense stare. I reached under her and angled her hips so I could fully enter her. Steady and strong, I moved inside her. Her face began to tense as her walls clenched around me. I willed my own release to wait until I could watch her through all of hers.

She was so beautiful as she came. Her eyes never left mine, but her perfect, rose colored lips parted into an "O" and she let out the air she had been holding in her lungs in one whoosh. Her body clenched and released around me as she rode out her orgasm. She brought her other leg up and around my waist and pulled me deeper into herself.

"Now," she said. "I want to see _you_."

Harder and faster, I moved inside her. My entire body tensing for the moment I would come inside of her. She arched her hips up further, and I slid into her fully, sheathing myself completely in her warmth. My balls tensed at the last moment, and I came with a bone shaking cry of her name, mingled with expletives. It was the most intense orgasm of my life and the little tremors that shook me after radiated pleasure through my entire body.

I knew she must be uncomfortable, squashed between me and the rough blanket. I moved to give her room to stretch, but she locked her legs around me.

"Please don't leave me yet," she begged.

My cock twitched in response to her plea to keep me inside of her, but I knew I didn't have long. She had spent me completely. I stayed inside her as long as I could, moving inside her gently and kissing her neck, eyes, and lips.

Finally, I had to pull out of her, soft and spent and aching to have more of her. She whimpered softly as I pulled away from her, our sticky flesh clinging together. She kept her arms around my neck and I nestled her to my side, tucking her head into my shoulder. I could have stayed the rest of the night breathing in the soft scent of her hair and feeling the rise and fall of her chest next to mine. But we couldn't stay here. I wouldn't have her ridiculed by the morons who would be here in a few hours to clean the place, or made to look like a hussy in front of the members of the band. She was hot and sensual and oozing sex, but she was gentle too.

She was mine.

"Take me home," she whispered.

I cleared my throat, surprised to hear her voice.

"Where do you live?"

I could hear the disappointment in my voice. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew this was probably only a one night thing. She'd wake up, the alcohol out of her system, and regret me. I hated thinking of that, but I knew it was true. Women like her didn't stay with cats like me.

"Take me to your place?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine. A silent plea hung in her eyes. _Don't judge me,_ her eyes begged me. I almost laughed with my happiness. She wanted to come home with _me_.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing her passionately. "God, yes, I'll take you to my house. I might not let you leave, though."

"I'm counting on that, Edward," she responded, her eyes serious.

* * *

_Two years later_

"Can you believe it's been a year, Mrs. Masen?" I asked my Bella, happily.

"I can't believe it's only been a year," she said, nuzzling into my neck. "I feel like I've loved you forever."

She stretched out against me, her swollen stomach brushing against my side as she rolled over to me. We were lying in bed, enjoying a late morning dalliance on our first anniversary and reminiscing about our time together. I kissed her lips and then took her stomach between my hands.

"Good morning, baby," I whispered, kissing her stomach softly.

"That tickles, Edward," she said, kicking her feet. "He's finally laying quietly in there…don't wake him!"

"Oh?" I continued kissing her stomach and trailing kisses down it and to her center; suddenly she wasn't kicking or protesting any longer.

I still couldn't believe she was mine. Things had moved fast, faster even than when Jas met Alice, but everything about us was right. True to her word, she never left once I brought her home. I learned so much about her during the days we spent wandering around Chicago and the nights we spent wrapped in each other's arms.

I learned that she started coming to _Bug Eyed Betty's_ to forget. Her sorry excuse for a husband left her when he found out she was pregnant, but she didn't give in. At eighteen, she gave birth to a baby, only to lose her in the Influenza two months later. She was heart-broken, feeling that everything worth living for was gone then.

Two years later a friend brought her to _Betty's_ to see the Jazz and maybe find a man. Finding another man who would leave her was the last thing Bella had planned. But something about the music kept bringing her back. One night, a couple of years later, a new piano player took the stage and everything Bella had been afraid of hit her at once. She told me about it on our second night together.

"When I saw you up there, all I wanted to do was find a way to get close to you. But you were so dangerous."

"Why was I dangerous, baby?"

"You were young and free and _hot_." She breathed the last word as she swung herself on top of me. "Everything in my past told me to stay away from your kind…but I couldn't. I came back every night just to steal another glance. My friends told me I was obsessed, that I was losing it. I just couldn't stop coming back."

I laughed then, pulling her down so we were touching all along the length of our bodies.

"Jas said the same thing about me when I would stare at you. He said you weren't worth the pain."

"What do they know?" she mumbled into my neck.

"I have to know, baby," I said.

"Know what?" A smiled curved her lips softly.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my face far enough away so I could look into her deep brown eyes. "Why me?"

"Don't you remember the song I sang to you last night? You're my Doctor Jazz, Edward. You made all my troubles go away."

She made love to me then, telling me all the ways just listening to me play drove all of her demons away. After she came, she told me how my love had healed a part of her she thought would be broken for the rest of her life. She told me she loved me that night, and she had been telling me she loved me ever since. Now our love was growing in her belly, and she had given me something I had never thought to wish for. Bella had given me a family.

_**A/N: This was my offering for the Fics for Nashville fundraising drive the fandom had a few months back. I decided to share this with all of you. Hope you enjoy some unexpected Jazzward. :) ~Jen**_


End file.
